When Giotto Snaps
by VongolaXII
Summary: Tsuna failed his Maths, again, in class. That was what Nezu sensei said. But when Giotto helps Tsuna to recount his marks, Tsuna had actually passed it. And even ACE it. Furious, Giotto went to school the next day. "Nezu sensei, you're fired." AU


**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this over and over again? -_-**

* * *

**Summary: Tsuna failed his Maths, again in class. That was what Nezu sensei said. But when Giotto helps Tsuna to recount, Tsuna actually passed it. And even ACE it. Furious, Giotto went to school the next day. "Nezu sensei, you're fired." AU **

**Warning: OOC-ness unless you don't mind.**

* * *

"I will pass out the exam papers of you all today," Nezu said, smiling at the class but when his eyes fell on a certain brunet, his lips curled down.

Dame-Tsuna.

He despised that student. He didn't even know why someone as stupid as Tsuna can be in this class—I mean school. He thinks Tsuna should just drop school.

"Well, without further ado, here's your paper," Nezu said, ignoring Tsuna completely.

"Gokudera Hayato, 99 marks," A silverette went out and took his papers, giving the teacher a sharp glare.

"You know Gokudera, I could give you full marks. It's your attitude that screwed it," Nezu said dryly. Gokudera rolled his eyes and ignored Nezu, returning to his seat.

One by one the names were called out and seem like most of them passed.

"And finally, we have this certain paper,"

Everyone turned and looked at Tsuna who had already shrunk back to his seat, trying hard not to cry. Even Yamamoto had passed Maths, yet Tsuna failed, again.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, 18 marks."

Nezu shot Tsuna a fierce and disgusted look when the brunet went out to take his paper.

* * *

Back at home, Tsuna was silent all through lunch. Giotto, his father noticed it and wondered what was wrong with his son.

"Tsuna, is there something wrong?" he asked softly.

Tsuna bit his lips and look down. He couldn't tell his father he failed again, can he?

"Tsuna." Giotto called out again, sternly.

"I-I…I-I f-failed my Maths, a-again…" And then he cried. Tsuna felt so useless. Gokudera had given him free tutors session and Giotto even hires a private tutor, Reborn to help Tsuna.

Giotto was silent for a moment. Then he spoke, "Show me your paper."

Shaking, Tsuna handed his exam paper to his father. Giotto flipped through the pages and his eyes widened. Tsuna swallowed.

"I'm seeing your teacher tomorrow."

And Tsuna almost died.

* * *

The next day, Giotto went to school as promised. He was unusually angry. He was storming through the halls with a stack of papers in his hands. Tsuna followed timidly behind his father.

The blonde slides open harshly the door to Nezu's room.

"Nezu Dohachiro?"

Nezu looked up and push his glasses up, studying Giotto.

"Yes, it's me. Who are you?"

"I am Giotto Sawada, Tsunayoshi's father." There wasn't even a hint of friendliness in his tone.

"Oho, the father of the dame—"

SLAM.

Giotto slammed the papers hard on Nezu's desk, making the man to flinch. Giotto's orange eyes were burning.

"Maybe you should add power to the glasses of you. You're not even worth to be a teacher to my son. You are completely blind as you can only see his mistakes and flaws."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, ass! Look at all these papers! You crossed all the questions Tsuna got wrong and gave him a red mark. Tell me, _why the fuck did you do that?!_"

Nezu blinked and then smiled mockingly, pushing up his glasses.

"I simply cannot stand his stupid looks and he's always spacing out in my class."

Giotto glared.

"Oh yeah? You can't stand my son's stupid look? Then you should've seen your old, wrinkled, shameless and blind face! Or do you have no mirrors in your house? That's so pathetic. Are you _that_ poor? Or do you have no time to check yourself in the mirror? I forgot; you are _too busy _crossing the correct answers in my son's paper until you got no time to look at yourself!"

Nezu blinked and blinked. He was completely startled by Giotto's outburst. Tsuna stood behind, eyes on floor.

"You have no right to scold me."

Giotto sneered. "_RIGHTS_?! Don't you know that I'm the boss to your boss? Alaude Hibari is _my_ man. He works with _me_ and you work for _him_. So what do you think?"

There was a heavy silence.

"You're fired, Nezu."

"WHAT?!"

"Maybe you should go and teach in a blind centre." Giotto said, throwing the papers on Nezu's face and walked out, holding Tsuna's hands.

* * *

Outside the school…

'Y-You shouldn't have done that, daddy…"

"Hush, I won't let anyone bully you!"

"But—"

"No buts, Tsuna dear. What do you want to have for dinner today?"

"You're cooking?"

Giotto smiled lovingly and nodded. Tsuna cheered.

"In that case I want…"

And he keeps babbling on.

By the way, guess who's replacing Nezu? Ah…no doubt, it will be your favourite tutor who shoots any student who failed to answer his questions.

* * *

**A/N: ERMAHGAWD. I FAIL SO EPICALLY RIGHT? I failed at attempting humour. **


End file.
